mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode
This is the story mode of MK XI, each chapter a heroes defeat the enemies will going to the end, where the real villains are waiting. Mortal Kombat XI Full Story : After Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself by purifying Jinsei Chamber, but the sacrifice proved to be senseless as the dark energy he absorbed slowly poisoned his mind and heart over time which led him to question his methods in spending centuries battling the worlds' most evil foes in Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Quan Chi. To make matters worse, he begins to see the Elder Gods more as a burden, as he remembered that they didn't do nothing to stop Shao Kahn from invading Earthrealm until it was almost too late. Furious at the Elder Gods' inaction and betrayal (combined with being exiled to the Netherrealm and stripped of his role as Earthrealm's ruler after he was corrupted), Raiden changes tactics and invades Outworld and claims dominion over the realm while ruling the Netherealm (with Liu Kang and Kitana as his chief enforcers). Not satisfied with this, he then plans to launches an assault on his former fellow Elder Gods and force Armageddon upon all the realms in the universe, hoping to use an army of undead warriors. Earthrealm's Wind God Fujin (who's now the protector of Earthrealm after Raiden went on his rampage, and now must work with the other realms to stop his former friend), alongside The Special Forces, White Lotus Society, Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu dedicate the struggle for the salvation of their kingdoms, not only plan-Land, but all the other realm such as Edenia, Outworld, and Ramse must join forces against the ambitions of a power-mad thunder god and his army of undead warriors. Home: Narrated by Cassie Cage A year has passed since I saved the world from Shinnok, God fallen elder, Raiden also saved us to purify the Jin Sei, although I realized he was totally different after resurface, but then our protector god mysteriously disappeared, my world was unprotected, Fujin is now the patron god right now. The imperaodres the underworld now rule this place, they agoram are planning their worst blow to attack my world, they ressulcitam all who have died in previous fighting, now we all need to join forces against the emperors of the underworld who are more determined than ever to conquer and annihilate everything around !!! What happened to Raiden? That's something I need to find out !!! Chapters Prologue - Scorpion/Sub-Zero Arenas: Shao Kahn's Tomb Opponents: Kotal Kahn Chapter 1 - Kai Synopsis: Arenas: Destroyed City Opponents: Reptile, Drahmin, Mileena, & Kotal Kahn Chapter 2 - Sareena Synopsis: Arenas: Netherrealm & Netherrealm Secret Caves Opponents: Sindel, Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kitana. Chapter 3 - Jax Synopsis: Arenas: Edenia's Throne Room & Edenia's Colosseum Opponents: Johnny Cage, Rain, Onaga,& Drahmin, Chapter 4 - Sonar Synopsis: Arenas: Ramse Desert & Pyramid Ramse Opponents: Erron Black, Reptile, Ermac & Kotal Kahn Chapter 5 - Takeda Takahashi Synopsis: Arenas: Outworld Market Opponents: Goro, Ferra/Torr, Reptile & Kenshi Chapter 6 - Jade Synopsis: Arenas: Special Forces Headquarter Opponents: Jarek, Kitana, Tasia & Dominic Chapter 7 - Scorpion Synopsis: Opponents: Takeda Takahashi, Cassie Cage,Kung Jin,& Sub Zero Arenas: Outworld Market Chapter 8 - Fujin Synopsis: Arenas: Jinsei Chamber Opponents: D'Vorah, Kung Lao, Sindel & Havik Chapter 9 - Cyrax Synopsis: Arenas: Bell Tower Opponents: Sektor, Hydro,Sonar,Nightwolf, & Shang Tsung Chapter 10 - Jacqui Briggs Synopsis: Arenas: Destroyed City & Special Forces Headquarter Opponents: Kabal, Nightwolf, Sonar, Skarlet,& Jax Chapter 11 - Cassie Cage Synopsis: Opponents: Erron Black, Frost, Sonya Blade, & Kevin Notes Arenas: Niagara Falls Chapter 12 - Kung Jin Synopsis: Opponents: Rain,Ferra/Torr, Kung Lao, Nightmare,& Mileena Arenas: Chapter 13 - Sub-Zero Synopsis: Arenas: Lin Kuei Temple Opponents: Jarek, Tasia, Frost, Scorpion,& Dominic Chapter 14 - Kung Lao Arenas:Fear Sanctuary Opponents: Fear Sanctuary Synopsis: Mileena, Scorpion, Kotal Kahn. In this chapter. D'Vorah will be killed by Mileena and Baraka becoming a dead body and murdered body Synopsis: Frost, Ferra/Torr,& Raiden(Shang Tsung transformed.) Chapter 15 - Johnny Cage Synopsis: Skarlet, Cassie Cage, Cyrax,Baraka & Kabal Arenas:Fear Sanctuary Opponents: Fear Sanctuary Chapter 16 - Kevin Notes Arenas: Inner Sanctum Oponents: Kano,D'Vorah,Sub Zero,& Johnny Cage Synopsis: Chapter 17 - Rain Oponents: Onaga, Kitana, Liu Kang, & Raiden. Synopsis: Liu Kang, Kitana and Raiden restores by Quan chi's power, who is revived from death by the elder gods. Chapter 18 - Kenshi Synopsis Arenas: Fear Sanctuary & Inner Sanctum Opponents: Sindel, Kabal,Smoke,& Shang Tsung. Note: In story mode, Kabal, Smoke, Sindel and Rain are just opponents like Rain, Baraka and Sindel were MK X, Jarek and Tassia are DLC's, but in the game are also opponents. Chapter 19 - Sonya Blade (Final Chapter) Synopsis: Liu Kang and Kitana have transformed into a Fire breathing Dragon with two heads and Raiden became the Demon of Fear (More worse,than Shinnok). Arenas: Netherrealm Opponents: Kotal kahn, Onaga, Kitana,Liu Kang, & Dark Raiden . __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Story Modes